Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle
|Data=11 grudnia 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3.99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka B) *Abigail Starling (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Leonardo Ito |Podziękowania= Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= |Grupy= |Lokacje= *Diamond Cutters Base *Tails' Workshop }} Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper Issue 4 – czwarty i ostatni komiks z mini-serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Showdown!" This is it! Whisper's ready to confront her old foe, and Tangle's more than happy to back her up! Of course, if the bad guy knows he's walking into a trap, he's going to be prepared, right? Maybe this won't be so easy, since he's got a Badnik army backing him up! The final fantastic issue of the first Sonic the Hedgehog mini-series in almost two decades! :Collect the epic connecting covers by Evan Stanley, the amazing covers by fan-favorite Sonic artist Nathalie Fourdraine, and the RI by new-to-Sonic artist Abigail Starling! W starej bazie Diamond Cutters Tangle spoglądała na horyzont, zdając sobie sprawę z tego że ona i Whisper musiały bardzo sprowokować Mimica i Doktora Eggmana, o czym świadczyła zbliżająca się w ich stronę flota Badników. Mimo tego zażartowała jednak, że ich wrogowie mają małe szanse na zwycięstwo. Tangle spytała potem Whisper jak poradzą sobie z dwoma wielkimi Buzz Bomberami, gdyż tylko jeden wystarczył aby sparaliżować całą Spiral Hill Village. Whisper jednak, nie przejmując się tym, wyciągnęła swój Variable Wispon i postrzeliła jednego z wielkich Buzz Bomberów, który rozbił się na drugiego, zabierając go ze sobą. Tangle pochwaliła Whisper za strzał, po czym zapytała czy Mimic mógłby znajdować się na jednym z nich. Whisper jednak odpowiedziała jej, że armia Badników ma tylko odwrócić uwagę, podczas gdy on najpewniej wykorzysta tylne wejście. Tangle zrozumiała, że powinna wykonać teraz plan, ale nadal zaoferowała Whisper pomoc z Badnikami. Whisper zapewniła ją, że sobie poradzi. Tangle udała się następnie do bazy, podczas gdy Whisper przygotowała swoją broń ponownie. Gdy Blowfish Transporter wylądował w doku i wypuścił więcej Badników, Whisper wystrzeliła rakietę, która wysadziła dok i pogrzebała Badniki pod wodą. Whisper przytuliła następnie swojego Pomarańczowego Wispa, po czym skupiła się na strzelaniu w mniejsze Buzz Bombery, które zaczęły ją atakować. Tymczasem wewnątrz bazy Tangle czekała obok drzwi. Gdy dostrzegła pojawiający się cień, rozciągnęła swój ogon aby doprowadzić do potknięcia się intruza. Okazało się, że był nim Sonic, który usłyszał o tym że ktoś się pod niego podszywa. Jeż powiedział, że przyszedł pomóc w walce. Gdy Tangle zapytała się go jak wszedł do bazy, usłyszała że Tails zapewnił mu transport Tornadem, a teraz miałby pomagać Whisper. Sceptycznie nastawiona Tangle niemal natychmiast zmieniła swój ton i postanowiła zaprowadzić Sonica do środka, aby pokazać mu pułapkę jaką zastawiły na Mimica. W głównym pomieszczeniu Sonic zauważył jedynie trzy maski które należały do poległych członków Diamond Cutters, wiszące na ścianie. Gdy zapytał czy miała być to pułapka, Tangle przybrała gniewny wyraz twarzy i uruchomiła maski, które wyświetliły nagrania od Claire, Smithy'ego i Slingera, w których chwalili oni Mimica za jego czyny. Na koniec odtworzyło się także nagranie Whisper, która przyznała że czułą się znacznie lepiej kiedy Mimic pilnował ich tyłów. Tangle zapytała wtedy fałszywego Sonica, czy jego czyny były tego warte. Jeż przekształcił się z powrotem w Mimica i przyznał, że Diamond Cutters nigdy nie byli jego przyjaciółmi, ani też towarzyszami, a jedynie środkami do końca. Dołączył do nich tylko dlatego aby opływać w nagrodach. Gdy jego życie stało się zagrożone przez ich misję, Mimic oświadczył że nie było mu trudno dokonać wyboru i zdradzić ich. Według niego bohaterowie zostają męczennikami, a profesjonaliści zachowują życie. Tangle okrzyknęła następnie Mimica najgorszą osobą, ale ten odpowiedział że żyje ona w złudzeniu, a przyjaźń jest jej słabością. Mimic przekształcił się następnie w Jewel, aby powstrzymać Tangle przed zadaniem mu ciosu. Zaczął następnie namawiać Tangle by dokończyła uderzenie, wywołując u niej irytację i jednocześnie strach. Tangle jednak podjęła ostatecznie próbę, lecz Mimic przerzucił ją i wyciągnął swój nóż, mówiąc że wykorzysta jej formę aby dostać się do Whisper. Tangle udało się uderzyć Mimica od tyłu swoim ogonem, po czym przeszła do walki w zwarciu. Z powodu zaawansowanego treningu, Mimic użył ogona Tangle przeciw niej samej, zmuszając ją do cofnięcia się. Odzyskał następnie swój nóż, przyznając że Tangle byłaby godnym przeciwnikiem gdyby ćwiczyła więcej. Zanim jednak udało mu się ją zzaatakować, pojawiła się Whisper, która uderzyła go swoim Variable Wisponem, przekształconym w młot. Mimic zwrócił wtedy uwagę swojego Niebieskiego Wispa, przypominając mu że stronił od przemocy, a także szantażując czy dałby się użyć przeciwko swojemu dawnemu właścicielowi. Po krótkiej przerwie Whisper znów zamachnęła się na Mimica, jednakże Niebieski Wisp opuścił jej Wispon, odwracając się ze wstydu. Mimo tego Whisper uderzyła Mimica zwykłym Variable Wisponemi i zaczęła się z nim siłować. Mimic zdołał ją od siebie odepchnąć i zwrócić broń w jej kierunku, ale został wtedy pochwycony przez ogon Tangle, która rozbiła nim o stół. Związany Mimic zaczął zmieniać formę w Smithy'ego, Eggmana i Vectora, ale Tangle kazała mu się uspokoić. Ostatecznie Whisper przyłożyła Mimicowi lufę swojego Wispona do głowy, a Niebieski Wisp patrzył się na swojego dawnego właściciela z rozczarowaniem. Tangle jednak zasłoniła Mimica, przekonując Tangle że tym razem sytuacja jest inna niż w przypadku Badników. Powiedziała jej, że Mimicowi nie można wybaczyć, ale jeśli go zastrzeli to będzie musiała z tym żyć do końca. Zasugerowała, że gorszym losem dla Mimica byłoby zostać złapanym i żyć ze świadomością, że ostatecznie przegrał. Whisper odwróciła się następnie do ściany, tam gdzie wisiały maski Diamond Cutters. Odpowiedziała następnie, że Tangle ma rację, a Diamond Cutters to zamknięty rozdział. Przytuliła następnie Niebieskiego Wispa i uspokoiła go, mówiąc że go nie obwinia. Zapytała następnie co zrobią z Mimiciem. Tangle nie wiedziała, ale znała geniusza który ukazałby im odpowiedź. Nieco później Tangle i Whisper przybyły do warsztatu Tailsa, gdzie Mimic został uwięziony w Test Chamber zbudowanej przez Tailsa. Lis przyznał, że skonstruował klatkę w taki sposób aby testować próbki w różnych sztucznych klimatach i warunkach atmosferycznych, dlatego Mimic by z niej nie uciekł. Gdy Tangle pochwaliła Tailsa, Mimic oświadczył że udało mu się wcześniej uciec z wszelkich więzień, a wynalazek Tailsa nie będzie dla niego niczym szczególnym. Whisper ostrzegła jednak Mimica, że "zakopią" go głębiej z każdym razem gdy tego spróbuje. Mimic zaczął być znów złośliwy dla Whisper, ale Tangle wkroczyła, ostrzegając go że jeśli ucieknie, to Eggman znajdzie go i wymierzy mu karę za jego klęski oraz zmarnowanie wielu Badników. Mimic zmienił wtedy swój pewny siebie wyraz twarzy i odparł, że jego niechęć do Tangle będzie już odtąd wieczna. Tails odpowiedział następnie, że przetransportuje celę do najbliższego więzienia tak szybko jak będzie mógł. Whisper i Tangle podziękowały mu następnie za pomoc i wyszły na zewnątrz. Tam Tangle zapytała Whisper co zamierza zrobić teraz. Whisper odpowiedziała, że Eggman nadal jest zagrożeniem i będzie walczyła póki się go nie pozbędą. Zaczęła następnie płakać, pytając Tangle czy pójdzie z nią. Tangle zgodziła się, ale dodała że powinna wrócić na jakiś czas do domu, ponieważ się za nim stęskniła i nie chce martwić Jewel. Tangle i Whisper pożegnały się następnie, udając w odmiennych kierunkach. Postacie *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Mimic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Smithy the Lion *Slinger *Claire Voyance *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Badniki **Motobug **Egg Pawn **Egg Hammer **Buzz Bomber **Blowfish Transporter Galeria Okładki IDW TangleWhisper 4 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta Zapowiedź IDW TangleWhisper 4 preview 0.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 4 preview 1.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 4 preview 2.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 4 preview 3.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 4 preview 4.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 4 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki [[Plik:TangleWhisper All A.jpg|thumb|Okładki A czterech numerów Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper]] *Okładki A numerów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper łączą się w jeden obrazek. *Początkowo numer ten miał ukazać się 30 października 2019 roku, ale jego premierę przesuwano na 6, a potem 13 listopada, potem na 4 grudnia, a ostatecznie na 11 grudnia. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing